Hells Butterfly
by xxMuseiAkumuxx
Summary: Pain and Konan had a daughter who they beleved to be dead. What happens when she's not? But hears the catch she hates their roten guts. What now?
1. daughter?

**Hey peps it's me again with a new story woot woot! I don't know if I should continue it though. If you like it review cuz' I'm only putting it up to see if it actually has a shot.**

**No ones P.O.V **

A man was running desperately trying to escape his death that was surely coming. With a few quick movements of a sword the man was finished and he knew it. But for some reason as he lay dying on the side walk he just had to ask. "Who are you killer?"****

"Miyako." came the simple reply as she stepped out of the shadows. She was a young girl about 15 with curly blue hair that extended just past her chest with ice blue eyes. She wore a black strapless dress form fitting to her chest and becoming flowy as it went down and ended at her knees. Decorated in delicate white butterflies.

With a couple quick hand signs she exploded into a thousand paper butterflies. She reformed in a fortress on the outskirts of the fire country.

"Miyako" yelled a frantic man "I-It's your older brother Renji he's been poisoned!"

With out another word she dashed down the hall. Finally arriving at the infirmary she rushed in.

**Miyako's P.O.V**

I fell to my knees crying I was never one to cry. I hated crying it was a sign of weakness. But just seeing my brother the only family I have laying there so pale and hooked up to all those machines I couldn't stop the tears.

His silver hair was out of its usual tight pony tail and his tan skin was paling. He looked like a ghost like he was already dead.

"You know weapons aren't supposed to cry . There not even supposed to feel." said the medic who watched the whole scene unfold.

"People like you may not regard us as even human but we are. Not many people can get close to us but when some one does we become very close, and to see the closest person to me like this... I cant help myself. Please tell me he's going to be ok."

"Truthfully not with out a antidote."

"Who poisoned him?" I asked full of rage. By this time my Rinnegan was fully activated.

"They call themselves the Akatsuki the one who poisoned is named Sasori of the red sand."

I'm going to kill this Akatsuki group was the only thing going through my mind as I stormed out of there. But before I got to far I was held back by two strong arms.

"Let me go!" I screamed as I lashed out to who ever was holding me back.

"Listen to me kid! I know you want them dead but you cant kill them! They are powerful people their deaths will cause an uproar." I knew that voice well it was the voice of my best friend Leo. He was right as much as I hated to admit it.

"So what do you expect me to do? I wont just sit around and watch him die. He's my brother he's all I have left!" I was barley able to choke out the last sentence.

"We have a plan." Leo whispered out " We know where the Akatsuki lives. If we go there you can Rinnegan Sasori and find out where the antidote is. So are you in?"

"I'm in." Leo was always a man with a plan he's only 17 but very smart. With short curly red hair and emerald eyes he sticks out in a crowd. The other person with us was Yuki he had choppy white hair a wolf like grin with pail skin.

"You have to be careful because Pain also has the Rinnegan." Yuki said with a worried face.

"I will."

"Well boys" I said to them "Lets go bag us some Akatsuki."

**In Ame Konan's P.O.V.**

I felt a tear slip down my face but I didn't care I always let my self cry on this day. Today was the anniversary of the day my daughter was kidnapped from us it happened 14 years ago but it still hurt.

Mine and Pains daughter was taken from us we searched for months trying to find her. We didn't find her and no ransom note came. We all knew she was probably dead and the abductor was more in likely one of Pains enemies. I refuse to have another child. When my little Miyako was dead.

"Konan please come in. You'll catch a cold." I heard Pain say.

"Alright."

When we walked in even Pain was taken back. The base was a wreck and every one was on one wall or another pined with sea bone needles in their cloths.

"Pain! Konan! Watch out who ever he is he's fast and skilled!" yelled Zetsu

Pain and I immediately went back to back. My hart was pounding some one who could get the others pined all without showing his face had to be powerful this worried me deeply. Two little marbles rolled out from behind a wall. Pain and I thought nothing of them until they exploded into thick smoke. Before long we were pined to a wall as well.

"Who are you show yourself!" I yelled now highly pissed. I prefer to have this day fight free so I can mourn my daughters death. Who ever he was I would hunt him down and kill him for this!

"Well if you feel so adamantly about it I guess it wouldn't hurt. Oh and I'm a girl." spoke a female voice. As she steeped out of the shadows. She had a small smirk on her face here eyes were a pail blue accenting her dark blue hair. She looked so familiar for some reason.

"Guys I'm in." she said into a walkie-talkie

"K.K were coming in. Make sure you don't get caught in Pains Rinnegan."

"Gust what exactly do you plan to do to us you little brat?" I lashed out

"Well no need to name call. All were hear for is to get an antidote fore my brother then well leave. No harm done."

"You have the opportunity to kill us and your not going to?" questioned Pain

"Nah not what we stand for."

"So who's Sasori and where are his antidotes?"

"That would be me and door to the right. You know my name so what's yours?"

"Miyako." she said before radioing the information in.

"Got it!" Said the person over the radio and with that the needles were off of us and she exploded into paper butterflies.

**So what do you think? If no one likes it I'm going to take it down cuz' it will be just an eyesore.**


	2. truce

**So so sorry I haven't updated in forever I've been in the hospital being force to drink yucky juice! **

Konan's P.O.V

'_M-my daughter she's alive! She's alive! But how could this happen, she's alive but on our enemies side.'_

"Pain we have to make a truce with what ever side she's on. I have to talk to her."

"I know as soon as Sasori finds out who he poisoned we can." He seemed as equally distressed as me. But I am so happy that at least she's alive."

"What the fuck are you two worried about she was gust a kid." Hidan was rely getting on my nerves and today was no day to fuck with me.

"That wasn't just any kid it was our kid!" I snapped back at him

"Holy shit! Leader you fucked Konan!"

"Yes we had a kid together. We had a baby girl but she was kidnapped, we never got a ransom note so we assumed she was dead." Well it seemed Pain was more tolerant today than I was.

Miyako's P.O.V

We made it with just enough time. Renji was going to be ok but I had an uneasy feeling. I hope we don't get caught Master-sama had strict rules about not going into enemy territory for anything even antidotes. If we get caught were going to be in a whole hell of a lot of trouble. And he was one scary fucker.

"MIAKO! LEO! YUKI! YOU BRATS HAD BETTER GET IN HEAR THIS INSTANT!" danm I jinxed myself.

"Do you think he found out? Or is he angry at us for dying his hair neon green?" well I guess Leo heard now all were waiting for is-

"We dyed his hair neon green?" Yuki cut in

"Well you see I put dye in his expensive shampoo.."

"Oh my god you are awesomeness Yuki!" wow I can you tell we are a real prankster group?

"Well we had better go take our punishments like a man."

"Yah your right-wait you're a girl."

"Why of course Yuki. While you all are being macho men I'll sneak out the back!"

"Twisted but well thought out." leave it to Leo to commend me on my wit.

After much arguing about random things we finally arrived at Master-samas door only to start yet another argument. Who was going in first?

"I am not going in their first he almost raped me last time!" he actual tryed to and I'll be damned if I go in first.

"He creeps me out 'm not going in."

"Ditto." well it was obvious this was going nowhere.

Konans P.O.V

We began hearing anything but hushed whispers outside the door. Most of it was "I'm not going in first" or "He creeps met" there was a "Let's use rock paper scissors to see who goes in" but there was a rely disturbing comment made "He almost raped me" It was a girl's voice that said that, and from what I could tell there were two boys and one girl.

"I couldn't care less who goes in first. JUST GET IN HEAR!" well isn't he just a ray of sunshine.

The door slowly started to creak open and we heard them start to argue. All the sudden my baby was shoved in and the door slammed shut...she started to curse so much it put Hidan to shame.

Miyako's P.O.V.

"I couldn't care less who goes in first. JUST GET IN HEAR!"

"Is it just me or are we in serious trouble?"

"No Yuki it's not just you we are in deep shit."

"Well Miyako since you believe that you're going in first!"

"W-waite I didn't agree to that!" But before I could protest any more I found myself shoved into the room. There so going to pay.

"You danm fucking chicken shits when I get my hands on you I swear you're going to wish you were fuking dead! Danm dick headed bastards!" And I fully intended to back up every word I said

"Miyako! What have I told you about cursing?" Oh so Master-sama was trying to get someone on his side, and he didn't want them to think he's a bad leader to children. This is gona' be so much fun! Pay back!

Mustering up my best kiddy voice and my most innocent look I said "Well you told me it was ok, as long as it wasn't in front of any one you're trying to make a truce with."

Hmm maybe that wasn't the best idea. I'm in trouble Master-sama's turning red.

I gathered up all my chakra and started counting backswords from 5.

"You are so dead"...4..."I gave you a roof over your orphan head"...3..."and this is how you repay me? When I get through with you"...2..." you're going to wish that I wasn't so generous"...1...

I bolted out of that room in paper form so quick I was only a blur. Only to run straight smack into a HUGE and I mean huge venous fly trap. Wow Kami must hate me today.


	3. Mr Hair gell and it man plant thing

**soo so sorry been in the hospital and I don't have a lap top DX but here's the next chapy! Don't own don't sue.**

A. Giant. Venues. Flytrap. Human-type thing! I shit you not. Holy fuck I'm getting the hell out of here!

**"Better say your prayers girl."** him-it-thing said, so i did

"Hello god please strike it-man-plant-thing down and save a non believing me. Amen." Yeah maybe I shouldn't have said it that way.

"Hey plant fucker what are you doing?" yelled a silver haired guy...I think...hey give me a brake he had loads of hair gel. And I mean _loads _of it.

**"Were going to eat this girl because she bumped into us." **oh _hell_ no I'm not going to be an easy meal.

"Sounds good to me, but I haven't made a sacrifice to Jashine in who knows how long. So why don't I kill her for you." and they were acting like I wasn't even here!

**"Sure"**

"C'mon priss, I can take the likes of you! Hell I could take you in all your hare gel glory."

"twitch...twitch.." Man do I have a way with words today or what? Lets see I made master-sama turn red, the dubbed "plant fucker" is trying to eat me, and now hair gel is twitching am I good or what? And those of you who think I should think before I speak, or think I should be a well behaved lady *shudders* you my friend are no fun.

"Bring it on, girly. That is unless your afraid of braking a nail." He did not gust say that. He is so dead!

"Take this you basterd. Big crystal push!" the big crystal push is just the same as the regular big push except sharp spiky (colorful) crystals come out of the ground.

"Gah! This is my favorite shirt!" Boo yah bithes I hit him in three fatal spots...shouldn't he be bleeding out by now?...All he's doing is repedidly cursing. The fuck?

"Why the hell aren't you bleeding out?"

"I'm a fuckin immortal!"

"Wow, cool keka genki **(an did I spell that right?)**."

"IT'S NOT A FUCKING KEKA GENKI I FOLOW JASHINE!"

"Jasmine? You follow tea?"

"No, I don't follow fucking tea! It's Jashine!"

"Yes Jasmine is a tea."

"I said JASHINE not fucking jasmine."

"Not really seeing a difference hear."

"BITCH!"

"Bastard!"

"Fucker!"

"Dick head!"

"Cock sucker!"

"Chicken shit!"

"Danm heathen!"

"God obsessed shit head!" and for once Hidan was speechless. He the master of cussing, had just been out cussed, and had his god insulted all in one blow. She was so dead.

Ok I may get into bad situations because I don't think before I speak doesn't mean I don't know when to run. And right now was a good time to run.

So hear I was for the second time today running for my life. Too bad my all time record is 25, I know I'm awesome like that.

"Get back here you heathen bitch." danm he's still trailing me? Wow. Off to Leo's room so hopefully hell save little oll me.

**Leo's P.O.V.**

How the hell did I get dragged into this? Seriously all I was doing was minding my own danm business, and you know what happens? Miyako busts through the door and is being chased. So me being the over protective brother I am I kick that fukers ass** (adoptive brother)**. How the hell was I supposed to know the he was a part of a very important truce?

"You..." and of course master-sama has to be yelling...all...the...friken time!"You snot nose authority challenging brats almost cost us a truce!" he said while motioning to the best buddies in matching outfits.

"You are to immediately apologize to them."

"One more thing...how did I get wrapped into this?" yah how did Yuki get wrapped into this?

"Because you are there older brother, you should have stopped them."

"One problem with that I was on a mission miles away and Leo's the older brother, me I'm the same age as Miyako."

"That was two."

"Go to hell." my doesn't he just have a way with words

"I know how to teach you three a lesson... maybe I could have you dropped into a Parana pit or hang you upside down by your toes-"

"Okay, before you get too into this, your torture ideas suck stick with using those suggestions your highly paid interrogators told you about." in case you didn't know I always speak my mind.

"Or better yet leave punishing my children to me!"

"Renji this is a private discussion, and you never really punish them enough to where they learn."

Yay Renji to the rescue. That antidote sure did the trick. Good to see him back to normal. His silver hair was in his usual tight pony tail, and he wore his normal cloths, a button up blue shirt with black pants and ninja shoes.

"What do you want, for Miyako to be a normal lady like girl? For Leo and Yuki to be model soldiers? Well news flash its not going to happen. They were born into a world of killers and conniving thieves, its going to rub off on them. There not normal nor will they ever be. So you had better get used to it."

**Renji's P.O.V.**

"So now I am going to take my children and leave, I will punish them as I see fit."

I've known Toshi long enough to know that when he has a smirk on his face it never ends well.

"But that's jus it the adoption papers only gives you custody of the children until there rightful birth parents find them."

"Get to the point." I hat it when people beat around the bush

"One of those children is no longer yours."

"T-Tahts not possible! Leo killed his parents, Yuki ran away and his parent never came, and Miyako…." Just then it hit me, Miyako was kidnapped from what seemed like loving parents. She was taken for her Keka ginki.

**DUN! DUN! DUN! Cliff hanger! What's going to happen to Miyako now? And to those of you who read _Tainted Lilly _the new chapy will be coming soon**.


End file.
